


BENTALA.

by moonflares



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-War, War Themes, implied disowned, military settings, taegyu, tyunbam
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflares/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: Di antara aroma bubuk mesiu yang mengudara, letupan senapan, dan dentuman meriam yang memekakkan telinga, Taehyun menemukan alasan untuk bertahan pada sahabat kecilnya, Beomgyu, yang membikinnya percaya bahwa cinta kasih di muka bumi bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	BENTALA.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // physical violence, emotional abuse, war themes, loss of loved ones, implied disowned  
> cw // harsh words
> 
> if you're uncomfy with any of these trigger lists, kindly close this page

Bunyi pelatuk ditarik, seperti bunyi sumbatan yang ditarik keluar dari botol kaca namun lebih keras; warna yang mengudara hijau. Tanda mereka telah menang, tanda kaki-kaki prajurit ini telah menjajah bumi pertiwi ini. Infiltrasi ke daerah lain sukses, semuanya sudah berhasil dijarah oleh mereka, sekarang Taehyun dan Beomgyu hanya perlu menurut seperti _binatang_ peliharaan dan kembali ke kemah.

Beomgyu menengadah, membiarkan pasukannya yang lain berkejaran, bersaing siapa yang paling cepat sampai untuk mendapatkan makan malam paling pertama. Bumantara yang meneduhinya diselubungi kelabu, awan-awan yang menggelayuti lembayung terlihat berat. Sisa warna hijaunya masih mengudara dan melekat di langit.

"Beomgyu,"

Beomgyu berhenti menengadah, menoleh. Itu Taehyun. Yang tidak meninggalkannya meski nyaris semua pasukan sudah berlari meninggalkan area penyusupan. Yang memilih untuk bertahan di sisinya setelah belasan tahun yang melelahkan ini.

"Ayo pulang."

Beomgyu menuruti tuturan Taehyun dan mengikuti langkahnya. Tanpa pernah benar-benar mengerti arti kata pulang yang keluar dari tenggorokan Taehyun.

Bagi Beomgyu, berpulang cuma suatu anomali yang mustahil direngkuh.

Beomgyu sudah mengenal Taehyun sebelum pertiwinya musnah dan hancur seperti sekarang; dunia kecilnya yang masih dijamin oleh belas kasih ayah-ibu dan segala hal yang cukup. Taehyun adalah anak tetangganya yang sembrono dan berantakan. Kerjaannya setiap hari adalah keluyuran tanpa arah, pengendara sepeda amatir yang mudah hilang keseimbangan lalu jatuh dan lututnya dipenuhi bekas memar.

Beomgyu tidak mengenalnya dengan baik sampai suatu hari, tanah tempat tinggalnya yang hijau itu hangus terbakar oleh jatuhnya benda beraroma mesiu dan dibuat dari bahan peledak; Beomgyu bahkan masih terlampau belia untuk memahami apa sebenarnya nama benda itu. Asap hitam berkobar di cakrawala dan suryanya sudah berhenti menyiram kehangatan, manifestasi dari petaka. Histeria massa tertumpah, yang tersisa cuma kekacauan.

Penghuni tanah itu diangkut dan hendak diungsikan ke tempat yang _harapannya_ lebih aman. Namun sesungguhnya, _tak_ pernah ada kata _aman_ di tengah medan perang. Warga sipil bahkan takut untuk sekadar melangkah keluar rumah sebab penyusupan dan penjarahan berkeliaran dimana-mana, tentara asing berjejer seperti daun pintu, berjajar dimana-mana dan siap menembak mati siapapun penduduk lokal yang tertangkap mata. Tempat pengungsian pun tak dapat memberi jaminan ketenangan untuk mereka. Perang bersinonim dengan _ringsek_ , yang sudah pergi tidak akan bisa direnggut kembali.

Beomgyu, entah ia keterlaluan sialnya atau keterlaluan beruntungnya, ia adalah salah satu dari ratusan penduduk yang selamat diungsikan ke perkemahan. Ratusan dari ribuan jiwa yang tewas dipasung dan dikuliti. Beomgyu menangis mengingat bagaimana ia dipaksa masuk ke bagian belakang truk tanpa bisa menyentuh tangan ibu untuk terakhir kalinya, berdesakan dengan orang-orang lain yang sama terpukulnya—anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya, kekasih yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya, teman yang kehilangan sahabatnya—semua orang yang sama dihantamnya dengan kehilangan, berkumpul menjadi satu. Melewati ilalang liar, hutan lebat yang tampak seperti mau menelan orang-orang kerdil seperti mereka, dikejar bencana dan dibayangi trauma.

Beberapa dari orang-orang yang terluka itu ada yang pingsan, ada yang mengeluarkan isi perut yang bergejolak, ada yang menangis, ada yang terpaku dan ada pula yang meraung pedih. Beomgyu tidak lagi merasa jijik atas orang-orang asing yang muntah itu. Hidungnya sudah dipenuhi anyir darah dan bau daging yang terbakar, rasanya rendah jika ia harus benci pada muntahan orang-orang yang disesaki emosi. Beomgyu tidak muntah, tidak menjerit, tidak terbatuk dan jatuh pingsan. Yang terbayang di kepalanya hanya tangisan ibunya, tertangkap oleh tentara asing dan ayahnya yang dikecam lalu hilang jejak. Semuanya berputar di kepala seperti mabuk akan anggur yang tak kunjung luruh bahkan setelah menyeruput sup hangat.

Beomgyu akan lebih memilih _mabuk_ dan merusak badannya sendiri, itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang kala mengingat waktu kecil ia menyamakan pedihnya tak lagi berpemilik dengan mabuk yang tak reda oleh sup. Beomgyu yang belia memang mabuk, oleh memar di kepala ibunda, lututnya sendiri yang berdarah, ayah yang diintimidasi dengan belati di leher dan dirinya yang tak lagi bertuan.

Taehyun yang berada di sisinya selama itu, menilik wajah anak di sebelahnya yang menangis tanpa suara. Taehyun tidak menangis, tapi matanya mendung dan berair. Hidungnya merah. Mungkin tadinya ia menangis. Tapi ia berhenti melakukannya karena mengerti anak laki-laki di sebelahnya butuh penopang.

Jemari Taehyun begitu kecil dan lembut walau kotor oleh tanah, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Beomgyu dengan cara yang tak kalah lembut. Seolah takut Beomgyu kian rusak tetapi takut merelakannya pergi di saat yang bersamaan.

Beomgyu mungkin sudah memperkirakan bahwa anak lelaki tak familiar di sebelahnya akan jadi tujuannya kelak. Taehyun yang tak lepas darinya selama hari-hari karantina yang mengerikan di pengungsian, Taehyun yang menutup telinganya karena tahu ia trauma dengan suara ledakan; meski dirinya sendiri hendak melelehkan air mata ketakutan, Taehyun yang beranjak dewasa dan memilih menjadi bagian dari militer.

Mereka sudah melalui banyak kota, banyak tragedi, banyak bunyi ledakan yang memancing getir, berpindah dari satu pemukiman ke tempat yang lain. Yang menetap di sisinya hanya Taehyun; di antara segala kehilangannya dan segala hal yang bermetamorfosa.

_Dunia memang pelik, Beomgyu tak pungkiri itu. Namun satu alasannya untuk bertahan adalah Taehyun._

* * *

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali," sergah Taehyun dengan nada bicara yang letih, namun tetap tabah. "Aku akan tetap menjadi bagian dari pasukan perang, sampai kapanpun, Beomgyu."

Jam makan malam sudah lewat, waktu mereka membersihkan diri pula sudah lewat. Beomgyu, untuk kesekian kalinya, _memohon_ pada Taehyun untuk mundur dari peperangan dan berhenti menjadi prajurit.

"Beomgyu," Taehyun duduk di atas kasur perkemahannya yang kaku dan keras. "Aku bukan orang tuaku yang membuang anaknya. Aku bukan orang tuaku, dan aku pula bukan orang tuamu yang pergi."

"Aku akan tetap berada di sini selama kau ada." ujar Taehyun, ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Lucu sekali seperti bocah kecil. Mata Beomgyu masih berair dan kelopaknya bengkak, bahunya juga gemetar dan posisi tubuhnya meringkuk.

Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak malam dimana benak Beomgyu lagi-lagi memutar hari pertama bom dijatuhkan di negerinya. Bangunan-bangunan yang dijarah, jalanan yang retak dan terbakar, mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, dan ayah-ibunya yang dijemput maut. Semua hal itu membuatnya takut untuk kehilangan Taehyun. Ia sudah kehilangan anggota keluarganya, masa kecilnya, masa remajanya, dan kehilangan rumahnya. Satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanya Taehyun. Yang ia harap bisa ia masukkan ke dalam kotak kaca dan melindungi pria nekad itu kemanapun ia pergi.

"Aku cuma tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Beomgyu berbicara dengan lengkingan parau yang nyaris hilang, "aku sudah kehilangan sangat banyak hal, aku harap aku tidak perlu lagi kehilanganmu, Taehyun."

"Bukankah selama ini kau sudah melawan sebaik-baiknya, sehormat-hormatnya? Kemampuan dasarmu untuk berkelahi sudah cukup. Kau bisa mundur dari militer dan lari dari semua ini," Beomgyu menghela napas gemetar, giginya bergemulutuk. "Selama ini kau selalu menang, tapi tidak ada yang menjamin apakah kita akan _selalu menang_ , atau apakah kau akan tetap baik-baik saja setelah kemenangan di telapak?"

" _Kekuasaan tidak sebanding dengan nyawa, Taehyun_." ujar Beomgyu, matanya yang dihias air mata terburai mencanang. Taehyun tahu segala agresi yang Beomgyu lakukan sekarang adalah bentuk dari traumanya yang mendalam.

Ia bangkit dan menyorong tubuh Beomgyu ke kasur dengan cara yang begitu lembut. Menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah dalam posisi Taehyun. Pria itu masih nampak gusar dan benaknya dipenuhi duga-sangka buruk. Taehyun memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap Beomgyu yang meringkuk,

"Yang terpenting aku masih ada di sini dalam keadaan baik."

"Jangan terlalu banyak menduga hal-hal yang belum terjadi, Beomgyu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu dipenuhi khawatir dan tak mampu hidup di masa sekarang."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan selalu baik-baik saja." Taehyun mengusap helai rambut Beomgyu yang tebal dan bergelombang. Aromanya seperti cendana yang samar. Ia mendekap Beomgyu dalam tidurnya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut-lembut sebagai janji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa Beomgyu tak lagi akan menemui kehilangan. Bahwa semuanya akan berubah kecuali Taehyun hingga selama-lamanya.

Beomgyu jatuh terlelap tak lama kemudian dengan jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi dan merah di kelopak mata. Dalam dekapan dan belaian Taehyun, tempat teramannya. Ia bermimpi tentang kicau burung kenari dan musim semi yang telah lama tak kembali.

Keesokan harinya, seusai pelatihan, Taehyun mengambil tangan Beomgyu dalam genggamannya. Tak berkata apa-apa dan segera menyeret Beomgyu pergi keluar perkemahan. Beomgyu selalu tak bicara apa-apa jika diseret kesana-kemari oleh Taehyun karena dia tak pernah tidak mempercayai pria itu. Taehyun masih menggenggam tangannya erat dan tak bicara apa-apa sampai separuh perjalanan, namun Beomgyu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Ia afirmatif dan menunduk.

"Kau tak tanya kita mau kemana?"

"Kemanapun aku percaya asal ada kau." jelas Beomgyu.

Taehyun menghela napas, "percaya begitu padaku saja, 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau ada orang lain yang menyeretmu tanpa bilang apa-apa?"

"Aku akan bertanya dan melawan kalau dia macam-macam."

Taehyun berhenti memacu kaki. Perhentiannya tiba-tiba. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Beomgyu lalu ia membalik badan,

"Tanya aku sekarang."

"Tanya apa?"

"Tanya padaku _Taehyun, kita mau pergi ke mana?_ atau _Taehyun mengapa tidak bicara apa-apa?_ "

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Perlu. Kau tidak bisa percaya padaku seutuhnya."

Manik murni Beomgyu memantik bara di permukaannya. Mengibas jemari Taehyun yang menggenggam pergelangan, "inilah salah satu alasan aku benci pada militer keparat itu!"

"Mengapa aku jadi tidak bisa percaya padamu, hah? Karena peperangan sialan ini! Karena hal-hal memuakkan ini!"

"Beomgyu, aku tidak ingin berdebat. Aku tidak suka kalau kau marah," ujar Taehyun, pelan dan lembut, tetapi asertif. "Kalaupun perang ini tak terjadi dan aku tak masuk militer, kau tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan sebesar itu pada siapapun. Termasuk aku. Aku cuma remaja biasa dan janji bisa saja diingkari,"

"Sekarang, tanyakan padaku, kita mau kemana?"

Beomgyu masih terlihat tak terima tapi ia akan selalu melakukan apa yang Taehyun pinta. " _Kita mau kemana, Taehyun_?" tuturnya dengan suara merajuk dan parau.

Taehyun tersenyum, kembali menggandeng tangan Beomgyu yang tadi sempat ditepis. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ayo ikut, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama, sebelum jam makan malam kita harus kembali."

Taehyun menggiring kaki mereka berdua pada suatu bukit hijau tanpa penghuni. Ilalang-ilalang liar tumbuh tinggi dan tak terurus di sana, bukit itu tampak tak terurus. Namun satu-satunya alasan mengapa bukit itu layak dikunjungi adalah lukisan maha besar yang terpampang di penghujungnya. Bumantara yang sesungguhnya, bukan yang diselubungi kelabu dan asap. Langit malam yang gulita dan bercahaya, ada kemerlap kecil yang tersebar dimana-mana memenuhi seutuhnya cakrawala, menerangi dan _tidak meninggalkan._

Langit malam itu terlihat seperti perpaduan warna pada kanvas putih yang kerap ia pandangi ketika Beomgyu masih belia. Tak sekedar gulita, melainkan biru, kelabu, hitam dan keemasan yang melebur menjadi satu gradasi. Personifikasi dari kemegahan. Dan melihat bentangan malam seluas itu membuat Beomgyu merasa amat kecil, amat tidak signifikan di bumi yang seluas ini, di negerinya yang sakit, di bawah segala-gala hal yang telah kembali dan pergi.

"Aku baru tahu tempat ini minggu lalu dan berniat untuk membawamu kesini," cerita Taehyun. "Jangan duduk, nanti seragammu kotor." Lengannya meraih Beomgyu dalam dekapan, merangkulnya di bawah gemerlap.

Beomgyu tak lagi sanggup membagi atensi dengan apa yang keluar dari belah bibir Taehyun. Sepasang netranya sama berkilau dengan konstelasi yang dipandangi terlarut dalam takjub. Taehyun diam-diam menatap dan membatin bahwa tak ada suatu hal yang lebih berpendar daripada iris cokelat Beomgyu yang kembali menemukan sinarnya.

"Kau suka disini?"

"Suka, sangat suka. Rasanya aku ingin tinggal disini selamanya, Taehyun. Aku suka bukit ini, aku suka langitnya, aku suka kau yang membawaku kesini. Aku suka semuanya," racau Beomgyu seperti bocah kecil yang terpukau.

"Taehyun, Taehyun, kalau saja tidak ada perang dan peledak yang berjatuhan, kita bisa melihat ini setiap hari. Bukan darah, bukan korban, bukan perampasan."

Taehyun menelengkan kepalanya dan mendapati netra Beomgyu berkaca-kaca. Oh, Beomgyu, kalau saja Taehyun bisa menggapai langit, menggulungnya, dan memasukkan segala keindahannya dalam sebuah kotak kaca untuk dipersilahkan kepada Beomgyu seorang, ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Beomgyu karena ia hanya terlalu _mencintai_ sahabat kecilnya itu. Yang rapuh dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan, yang keras kepala dan dependen secara berbarengan, yang keseluruhannya begitu patut dicintai dan dihadiahi dengan segala berkat.

_Sayangnya, Taehyun hanya seorang remaja biasa. Miskin, kumal, dan tak memiliki apa-apa. Hidup sebagai anjing pemerintahan dan budak dari penindasan. Ia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk sahabat kecilnya itu. Tak terkecuali._

Taehyun merasakan ada kekecewaan dan sesak yang menggerayangi relung sampai-sampai menembus pertahanan air matanya. Ia segera mengalihkan padangan dan mengerjap cepat-cepat,

"Ayo pulang, Beomgyu. Jam makan malam sudah hampir tiba."

Hari Selasa itu sama kelamnya dengan hari-hari yang sudah berlalu. Taehyun sedang menemani Beomgyu sembunyi-sembunyi membaca buku—para pasukan militer tidak diberi wewenang untuk mengetahui perihal lain kecuali tentang senjata dan membunuh—tapi Beomgyu persetan. Ia senang melanggar peraturan bersama Taehyun dan diam-diam mencuri buku dari perpustakaan kota yang sudah terlalu tua, buku-buku yang dipinjamnya biasa diisi dengan banyak ilustrasi.

Tingkat melek huruf Beomgyu sedikit lebih rendah karena ia telat sekolah, ia baru menjejaki pendidikan dasar selama dua tahun sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Jadi ia lebih memilih menatapi lukisan pada lembar buku usang itu dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyun yang tak bosan-bosan mendengarnya berkicau.

Di tengah persembunyian itu dan Beomgyu yang antusias menunjuk lukisannya ke hadapan Taehyun, ada seseorang yang berdeham, seolah mengatakan _'maaf mengganggu_ _waktu kalian berdua'_ secara tak langsung. Taehyun yang lebih tanggap menengadah lebih cepat lalu menyenggol Beomgyu di sampingnya sambil geragapan kaget.

Taehyun berdiri dan membuat sikap hormat, "selamat siang, Brigadir Choi."

Beomgyu baru melepas pagutannya dari buku, membanting buku dan mencoba menyembunyikannya seraya ia berdiri gelagapan melakukan sikap hormat kepada Brigadir Choi Yeonjun yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut begitu," Yeonjun terkekeh, di pelukannya ada seorang anak perempuan berkulit putih dan berambut hitam lurus yang tertidur anteng. Yeonjun tidak pernah membawa anak kecil namun semua orang tahu bahwa Yeonjun memiliki seorang putri.

"Ini anakku," Yeonjun merunduk menatap bocah perempuan mungil yang terlelap di dekapan aman ayahnya. "Mungkin orang-orang tidak tahu karena selama ini aku menitipkannya di tempat perlindungan anak-anak di dalam militer dan jarang membawanya berjalan-jalan, tapi, ya, dia anakku. Anak perempuanku satu-satunya, _Soobin_."

Beomgyu dan Taehyun terperangah, setengah tak percaya, setengahnya lagi tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Tapi Taehyun bergerak dengan nalurinya sendiri, "boleh saya menggendongnya, Pak?"

Beomgyu nyaris mau menepak kepala Taehyun atas permintaannya yang lancang dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk minta maaf. Tapi semuanya pecah begitu mendengar suara Yeonjun yang terbahak renyah. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Soobin yang terlelap berpindah tangan ke dalam rengkuhan Taehyun. Taehyun, entah karena nalurinya untuk melindungi sudah terbit sejak bertemu Choi Beomgyu belasan tahun lalu, Soobin tak menolak berada di lengannya. Alih-alih menangis dan bersikap tak nyaman, anak perempuan itu menggelung tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyun, seolah itu perapian hangat dan selimut tebal yang kelak menjaganya dari segala marabahaya.

"Kau pandai mengurus anak kecil," puji Yeonjun. "Mau dengar ceritaku sebelum aku kembali membawanya ke ruang perlindungan?"

Beomgyu mengangguk lebih cepat. Taehyun mendelik dari Soobin dan menunggu cerita Yeonjun dengan mata antisipatif. Tatapan mata Yeonjun berubah, menjadi lebih sendu. Seperti mata orang yang pernah kehilangan,

"Anak itu pernah punya sepasang orang tua angkat yang lengkap,"

Keduanya tahu cerita Yeonjun bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diceritakan melihat ekspresi murung Yeonjun yang sebisa mungkin ditutupi. "Aku bertemu dengan papa Soobin delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, tapi entah sejak kapan, aku melihatnya tampak lebih bersinar daripada pria kantoran biasa. Dan aku memperhatikannya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya,"

"Aku masih ingat di hari pernikahan kita, dia menangis tak henti-henti karena terlalu bahagia. Riasan di wajahnya saja berkali-kali luntur dan harus diperbaiki. Awalnya aku tertawa dan mengatainya bodoh karena menangis sederas itu di hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan. Di akhir hari aku juga menangis, menangis tak henti-henti sampai ia yang harus memelukku sampai tidur. Aku berpikir bahwa aku terlalu bahagia sampai rasanya susah diungkapkan hanya dengan senyum dan tawa. Aku harus menangis. Menangis karena terlalu bahagia."

"Dua tahun kemudian, di saat yang sama dengan pergerakan pasukan militer terjadi besar-besaran dan kerusuhan terjadi, aku mengadopsi seorang anak bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu juga hari terakhir aku membuat keputusan bersama-sama dengannya,"

"Pak— _Choi_ _Soobin_ , itu nama _suamiku_. _Nama papa dari anak perempuanku_. Ia salah satu korban dari penyerangan besar-besaran tiga tahun lalu. Dan aku sudah bertahan dari pusaran kegilaan, menghidupi diriku sendiri, dan mengurus _Soobin_ selama tiga tahun sampai hari ini."

Baik Beomgyu maupun Taehyun tak ada yang berani buka suara. Yang terurai dari bibir Yeonjun bukanlah cerita, itu tragedi. Bencana. Malapetaka. Elegi tak berujung dan pahit yang tak mampu ditelan. Dan mendengar bagaimana suara Yeonjun begitu ringkih ketika menceritakannya, keduanya sadar bahwa _tak ada_ satu orang pun di negeri mereka yang luput dari kehilangan dan duka.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia kelak akan memberi nama apa untuk anak kami," Yeonjun tersenyum namun matanya mati. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Soobin yang terlelap di pelukan Taehyun.

"Anda," Beomgyu yang lebih dulu buka suara. Yeonjun menatapnya dan ia tahu ada lautan empati di mata anak itu. "Anda pasti sangat mencintainya, 'kan, Pak?"

"Bahkan anda memberi nama anak anda persis seperti nama almarhum suami anda," pelupuk mata Beomgyu digenangi air mata, Taehyun tahu Beomgyu adalah individu yang sensitif dan altruis, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa ada pria berhati semurni itu hingga ia rela menangis atas kepergian orang yang bahkan asing baginya.

"Bukankah," Beomgyu harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suaranya tak pecah. "Bukankah Soobin adalah sebuah anugerah? Dan anda menjalankan amanat untuk menghidupi anugerah ini dengan begitu sempurna."

" _Soobin, Soobin suami anda_ ," Beomgyu menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan, kepedulian, rasa sakit dan takut dan hancur yang sama dengan Yeonjun. "Suami anda pasti sangat, sangat, bangga memiliki anda."

Hening menjela di atmosfir, Yeonjun tidak tahu sejak kapan air mata membentuk sungai di pipinya, Beomgyu tertegun. "Maafkan kelancangan kata-kata saya, Pak." Air matanya diusap. "Maafkan saya juga sudah menangis."

Yeonjun menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, Choi. Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas kata-katamu. Terima kasih."

Taehyun tidak berkata apa-apa selain menyerahkan Soobin ke dalam pelukan Yeonjun kembali dan memberi penghormatan terakhir sebelum Brigadir Jenderal itu pergi meninggalkan gudang tempat mereka sembunyi-sembunyi membaca tadi.

Taehyun memutar badannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Beomgyu. Teman kecilnya itu memang mudah sekali menangis, mudah sekali berempati, terlampau murni dan baik. Pikiran Taehyun tak berhenti memutar cerita dari Yeonjun dan mengawang pada Soobin.

 _Soobin, Soobin, anak jelita itu._ Di usia semuda itu, ia sudah kehilangan orang tua biologisnya, kini pula kehilangan satu orang tua angkatnya. Ia kehilangan hal yang tak mampu digantikan oleh siapapun dan itu sangat amat menyedihkan. Perang merebut separuh sayap dari pilarnya, pilar anak manis itu, Choi Soobin. Anak satu-satunya Brigadir Jenderal Choi Yeonjun.

 _Soobin, Soobin, suami terkasih dari Yeonjun._ Ia belum sempat menghidupi impian-impiannya yang dirakit di atas kertas. Ia meninggalkan masa-masa yang terkenang antara dirinya dan Yeonjun, ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menggendong dan memberi nama anaknya sendiri. Soobin pergi meninggalkan hari kemarin dan hari esok dalam gugurnya yang terhormat.

Sebelum semua yang dimiliki Beomgyu runtuh dan terbakar, Beomgyu punya satu benda yang sangat ia gemari. Sebuah cangkir keramik dengan ukiran kembang yang terpoles di sisi luarnya. Beomgyu lupa pastinya apa alasan ia begitu suka pada cangkir itu. Mungkin karena itu hadiah ulang tahun kesembilan dari ayahnya, mungkin karena perpaduan warna putih gading, hijau dan kuning yang ada di cangkir itu cantik. Atau hal yang lain, Beomgyu sudah lupa.

Ia pernah menceritakan itu pada Taehyun—beberapa hari setelah ia tinggal dalam kemah pengungsian bersama Taehyun dan orang-orang lainnya. Beomgyu tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa begitu terbuka dan mengekspos sangat banyak bagian dari dirinya ketika bersama Taehyun. Padahal mereka belum lama kenal. Barangkali Beomgyu waktu itu hanya terlalu terguncang dan dikenai trauma dahsyat.

Beomgyu bahkan tidak terlalu ingat dia pernah bercerita soal cangkir bunga kuningnya sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Taehyun sudah mengabdi sebagai bagian dari tentara dan berkelana ke negeri lain, pulangnya ia membawa gelas kayu cokelat berpelitur berukir bunga marigold. Beomgyu terheran-heran menerimanya dan menatap Taehyun penuh tanda tanya,

"Kau seharusnya tak menghabiskan uangmu untuk sebuah gelas. Bisa saja itu uang makanmu besok,"

"Kau pernah cerita, Gyu," papar Taehyun. "Kau pernah punya cangkir keramik berwarna putih gading yang berkilau seperti permukaan kolam. Ada ukiran bunga kuning dan sulur daunnya hijau. Aku ingat persis betapa sedih wajahmu kehilangan segalanya,"

"Gelas ini mungkin tidak sebagus cangkirmu dahulu. Tapi dia mirip. Bedanya dia kayu cokelat berpelitur." ucap Taehyun. "Berharap gelas kayu ini tidak akan hancur dan terampas juga darimu."

Beomgyu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan memandangi gelas kayu itu. Berpelitur dan mengilat laksana porselen. Memang warnanya hanya cokelat kopi yang membosankan. Tapi Beomgyu sangat menghargainya. Ia meraih Taehyun ke dalam pelukan dan berkata bahwa ia sangat menyukai gelasnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Beomgyu masih menjaga gelas itu dan memakainya kemana-mana, hanya dibiarkan menggantung di rak pengering sekali seminggu untuk dicuci dan menyalak jika ada orang lain yang mencoba meminjam gelasnya.

Beomgyu tidak mengenali Taehyun sebanyak Taehyun mengetahui sejarah hidup Beomgyu. Tapi akibat belasan tahun pertemanan mereka, ada hal-hal yang tidak Taehyun utarakan namun terbaca. Taehyun selalu menggenggam tangan Beomgyu ketika ia takut dan punya kebiasaan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sampai memerah. Taehyun suka melakukan trik sulap meski di masa ini tipuan seperti itu dianggap tak menarik dan tak ada harganya. Namun apapun yang Taehyun lakukan akan tetap terlihat baik di mata Beomgyu. Ia memperoleh satu set alat sulap, seperti kartu dan tongkat sihir untuk ulang tahun Taehyun yang kedua belas. Taehyun detik ini tak lagi menggunakan trik sulapnya untuk mengelabui, namun kotak sulapnya selalu ditaruh di atas meja, ia mengelap debu yang bersarang di permukaannya secara rutin meski ia tak lagi melakukan sulap.

Beomgyu mengamati rumah Taehyun jauh sebelum negeri mereka dibantai, Beomgyu sadar bahwa Taehyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya. Ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya hanya datang setiap dua bulan sekali—terkadang bahkan lebih jarang daripada itu. Namun Taehyun tidak pernah merengek, tidak menangis, dan tidak menyusahkan neneknya.

Beomgyu selalu kagum akan betapa kuat dan tahan banting pria itu. Ia mengenal Taehyun sejak kecil dan menghadapi segala metamorfosa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Namun Taehyun tidak banyak berubah. Kulitnya tetap kusam dan kasar, namun hangat. Tangannya tidak lembut karena terkikis kerja keras dan tangan itu tetap menjadi tangan favorit Beomgyu untuk digenggam.

_Di dunia ini, Taehyun dan Beomgyu tidak punya banyak pilihan. Namun Beomgyu selalu punya satu opsi lebih ketika ia bersama Taehyun. Lebih utuh, lebih kuat dan lebih baik._

* * *

"Kang Taehyun dari divisi tiga akan diperintahkan atas ekspedisi ke kota A."

Beomgyu berhenti. Terpaku. Ia baru saja akan bersiap untuk kelas mengenai pertahanan diri ketika suara Mayor dari kemah informasi menggema di telinganya. Taehyun akan pergi. _Dan Beomgyu tidak turut serta dalam timnya._

Beomgyu tidak pergi kelasnya hari itu. Ia menggenggam bukunya di tangan kiri dan berdiri depan kemah informasi, menunggu Taehyun. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelahnya pria itu keluar seraya geragapan kaget.

"Mengapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus pergi ke kelas?"

"Ekspedisi ini sudah direncanakan dari berminggu-minggu lalu, 'kan?" tanya Beomgyu. Wajahnya gusar dan penuh emosi. Membuat Taehyun di hadapannya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jawab aku." Suara Beomgyu semakin menuntut. Tangannya beralih pada bahu Taehyun, "kau akan pergi ke kota lain, berperang, tanpa memberitahu aku?"

"Beomgyu—aku cuma butuh jawabanmu. Ya atau tidak."

Taehyun meneguk ludahnya penuh rasa bersalah, "iya. Maaf,"

Beomgyu meringis, tangannya jatuh dari bahu Taehyun. "Jangan pergi."

"Bagaimana caranya tidak pergi? Itu titah dari atasanku, Gyu."

"Jangan pergi, Taehyun." Beomgyu menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh keputus-asaan. "Jangan pergi. Kalau kau pergi, biarkan aku juga turut dalam ekspedisimu."

"Tidak, Beomgyu. Kita akan bahas ini nanti," ujar Taehyun. Meraih jari-jemari Beomgyu dengan senyum lembut. "Kita akan bahas ini malam nanti, hari akhir pemberangkatan untuk ekspedisinya masih dua hari lagi. Sekarang kau harus pergi ke kelas."

Beomgyu masih menatapnya dengan mata yang kecewa. Namun ia tak berkata apa-apa ketika Taehyun menggandeng tangannya dan mereka berdua berjalan ke kelas. Taehyun selalu bersikap acuh dan seolah semuanya sepele. Beomgyu benci itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu di kelasnya menatap gurunya yang mengoceh tentang pertahanan diri dan sikap defensif di sebelah Taehyun, tetapi semua itu tidak ada yang masuk ke kepalanya. _Yang tertinggal di kepalanya cuma Taehyun dan pemberangkatan ekspedisinya._

"Aku masih tetap pada suaraku, kau jangan pergi ke ekspedisi itu. Sendirian." suara Beomgyu rikuh ketika ia mengeja kata sendirian. "Jangan pergi. Aku mohon,"

Ia memotong apa yang hendak diucapkan Taehyun. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Kau bisa saja mati di ekspedisi itu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Beomgyu. Tidak perlu kau jaga terus menerus."

"Memangnya kau pikir cuma anak kecil yang bisa meninggal? Semua orang sama saja di medan perang ini!"

"Beomgyu," Taehyun memanggilnya dengan nada yang penuh penekanan, "aku tentara. Tugasku mengabdi pada negara ini. Tugasku untuk melindungimu dan negara ini. Lantas kenapa kau melarangnya? Kau juga pernah pergi dalam ekspedisi."

"Terakhir kali ekspedisiku dijalankan bersamamu! Kau tidak punya alasan! Apa gunanya kau lindungi negara ini? Yang harus kau lindungi cuma aku dan aku juga akan lindungi kau! Jangan mendebatku di saat seperti ini, Taehyun, kau tahu benar apa alasanku bersikap protektif padamu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikuti aku menjadi bagian dari kemah militer ini? Apa gunanya kau jadi tentara jika hanya untuk satu orang? Apa kau sudah lupa pada sumpah pengabdiannya? Tugasku adalah untuk negara ini dan aku bukan hanya milikmu saja!"

"Jangan bentak aku!" Beomgyu meraung marah, tangannya meraih pergelangan Taehyun. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau perlukan selama ekspedisi, 'kan? Kau kira aku tidak tahu?! Aku tahu kau sudah berniat ingin pergi makanya aku mencegahmu!"

"Sekarang, kutanya padamu," itu kali pertama dalam hidup Taehyun ia berani menepis genggaman Beomgyu. Telunjuknya mengacung pada Beomguu seperti menuduh. Beomgyu menatap tak percaya dengan bibir yang separuh terbuka. "Apa alasanmu ikut dalam militer, Beomgyu?"

"Untuk menjagamu." jawab Beomgyu lugas. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan apapun sendirian karena itu berbahaya."

"Tanpa sedikitpun kau memikirkan aku masuk ke militer untuk berjuang?"

"Tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan aku masuk militer untuk melindungi, bukan untuk dikekang layaknya lembu, seperti yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"

Mata Beomgyu melotot marah. "Jaga mulutmu, Kang Taehyun. Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti binatang! Dan semua yang aku lakukan ini murni karena aku peduli padamu!"

Taehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Beomgyu sama sekali tidak memvalidasi perasaannya, alasannya masuk ke militer, dan mengindahkan kata-katanya. Ia merasa seperti binatang yang sedang diikat pada tiang pancang. Sedangkan majikannya berkata padanya bahwa ikatan itu adalah supaya ia terjaga dari dunia luar, kenyataannya tuan itu hanya ingin membisukan bibirnya yang ricuh. Ingin menjeratnya tanpa mengenal dunia luar.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," mata Beomgyu berkaca-kaca. Betapa buruknya Taehyun. Benaknya mengambil persepsi pada Beomgyu selalu menangis karena _ia tahu Taehyun selalu menurut padanya yang menangis._ "Semua orang, semua orang di dunia ini boleh mati kecuali kau, Taehyun." _  
_

Sudah muak mengalah. Taehyun memasuki kemah yang dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri beserta Beomgyu. Menyambar tasnya yang gemuk berisi pakaian, obat dan senjata. Beomgyu masih sempat berteriak padanya,

"Jika kau pergi ke ekspedisi itu, aku tidak akan mau mengenalmu lagi!"

Taehyun tidak menoleh. Tidak gentar. Langkahnya tetap dirajut hingga punggungnya menghilang dari jangkauan Beomgyu. Meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya, untuk pertama kali, menangis dan berlutut di tanah.

* * *

Beomgyu tidak hadir di kelas pada esok harinya. Yang ia lakukan cuma bersembunyi di gudang sembari memeluk buku ilustrasi yang terakhir ia baca bersama Taehyun dan menangis. Kekhawatirannya tak cuma tentang Taehyun yang terbunuh atau terluka, melainkan apabila Taehyun kembali ke kemah ini, sudikah ia menatap mata Beomgyu lagi dan menjadi kawannya seperti dahulu kala?

Beomgyu rasa tidak. Ia bukan teman yang baik dalam arti apapun; tidak tangkas, tidak sekuat Taehyun, tidak sebaik Taehyun, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melarang Taehyun melakukan ini-itu dan membuat Taehyun kerepotan. Mengurus Beomgyu yang terkena serangan panik, menemani Beomgyu membaca buku di gudang seperti orang tolol. Seluruh hidup Taehyun selama ini sudah berevolusi pada satu sosok bernama Choi Beomgyu dan ketika Taehyun hendak meraih hal yang ia inginkan—sekali saja dalam masa mudanya, Beomgyu larang ia raih hal itu.

Beomgyu merunduk dan ia merasa semakin lemah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus menangis atau marah. Tubuhnya ia baringkan di atas lantai yang berdebu dan helai-helai jerami yang berserakan, benaknya melayang pada bertahun-tahun yang lalu; _saat Beomgyu dan Taehyun belum menjadi serumit ini_ ,

_"Kau tidak kerepotan mengurusku?"_

Taehyun sepuluh tahun, kaus putihnya kumal dan wajahnya kusam. Tangannya kotor dengan tanah yang terjepit di sela-sela kuku.

"Kenapa harus kerepotan?"

"Aku takut dengan banyak hal. Aku takut air yang terlalu dingin, takut katak dan serangga, pula takut dengan gemuruh halilintar. Kalau takut badanku gemetar, tidak mau mendengar ucapan siapapun, dan aku bodoh. Aku tidak terlalu lancar membaca."

Taehyun termangu mendengar kata-katanya. "Kalau dari apa yang kau katakan, rasanya sengsara sekali, ya."

"Apanya?"

"Menjadi dirimu."

Beomgyu diam. Membiarkan Taehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "bukankah selama ini kau sudah cukup susah? Kehilangan orang tua, takut pada banyak hal, dan menghadapi perang di usia semuda ini? Maksudku, kita."

"Aku juga takut banyak hal. Aku tidak suka mandi dengan air dingin. Kulitku alergi suhu dingin dan leherku akan gatal-gatal. Aku suka berlarian sampai jatuh sendiri lalu kau yang harus mengobati. Aku juga sama merepotkannya. Tapi kau tidak kepikiran untuk meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Beomgyu menggeleng lamat-lamat. Taehyun tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku juga sama. Kita impas saling merepotkan."

Mengingat Taehyun yang terlalu baik, terlalu banyak mengalah dan terlalu lembut hanya membuat Beomgyu menangis lebih kencang. Ia menangis di dalam gudang yang berisi kenangannya bersama Taehyun; membaca buku, membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas untuk mengobrol di bawah langit-langit gudang yang kusam. Beomgyu menyadari bahwa _hampir seluruh_ _hidupnya_ dibagi dengan anak laki-laki itu dan hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan ia kehilangan Taehyun membuatnya cemas. Beomgyu tertidur dengan kilas balik memori mengenai Taehyun. Membuat tangisnya lebih deras dan ia terlelap dengan gelombang perasaan yang begitu hampa.

* * *

Beomgyu datang ke kelas esok harinya dengan mata yang sembab dan tubuh yang terlampau letih. Ia terseok berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana dengan tatapan kosong. Dua hari ini, Beomgyu menemukan debar jantungnya abnormal karena dipenuhi rasa stress dan cemas yang berlebihan. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya di gudang ketika sore sudah menjelang lalu kembali ke kemahnya sendirian. Menatapi barang-barang Taehyun yang tertinggal dan menangis lagi. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, otaknya sibuk mereka ulang memori lama dan memikirkan apakah Taehyun akan kembali dengan selamat.

Seorang anak lelaki mendekati mejanya lalu meletakkan sebuah roti lapis yang masih dibungkus—Taehyun pernah berkomentar bahwa rasa pastri di negeri perang ini seperti karet ban, Beomgyu menepis pikirannya soal Taehyun karena kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh akan pria itu, "Hueningkai, ya?"

Tangan Hueningkai menaruh sekotak susu di meja Beomgyu. Anak berdarah campuran itu tersenyum, "dari Taehyun." ujarnya.

Mata Beomgyu membeliak, "maksudmu apa? Taehyun belum pulang kesini."

"Dia menitip pesan padaku untuk memastikan kau makan dengan baik," Hueningkai tersenyum cerah, tangannya merogoh saku lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas yang sudah kusut dari tangan Hueningkai. Beomgyu bisa membaca walau tidak begitu lancar, pesan itu bertulis,

> **Aku akan pergi untuk ekspedisi selama tiga hari. Kai, tolong jaga Beomgyu untukku. Pastikan dia makan dengan baik dan tidak menangis terlalu banyak sampai pipinya keriput karena terlalu sering merengut. Uangmu akan kuganti, terima kasih.**

Beomgyu meledak dalam tangisnya sekali lagi, membuat Hueningkai gagal menjalankan amanat yang diimbau Taehyun. Beomgyu menggeleng ketika Hueningkai bertanya apa ia salah kata, lalu berterima kasih dan memintanya kembali ke regunya.

Taehyun, Taehyun, Kang Taehyun. _Bagaimana bisa Beomgyu bertindak seperti biadab kepada orang sebaik sahabat kecilnya, Kang Taehyun?_ Beomgyu ini keji. Beomgyu ini egois dan ia sama sekali tidak pantas memperoleh kasih yang sedemikian rupa dari sosok seperti Taehyun.

Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun. Beomgyu merapal nama Taehyun dalam hati seperti mantra, tangannya terkatup dan ia menundukkan kepala untuk berdoa; meniru apa yang orang tuanya lakukan saat ia masih kecil tanpa benar paham maknanya. Beomgyu tidak paham mengenai agama dan tidak mengerti konsep mengenai Ketuhanan karena masa kecilnya sudah dibabat habis sebelum sempat mengenal-Nya, tetapi ia berdoa. Berharap pada siapapun di atas sana agar Taehyun selamat dan baik-baik saja. Beomgyu berjanji ia akan memeluk Taehyun dan meminta maaf padanya ketika ia sudah pulang ke perkemahan secara utuh.

Menjelang petang, Beomgyu menghampiri Hueningkai di lapangan tempat berlatih senjata tumpul. Hueningkai baru saja selesai dari latihannya dan Beomgyu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padanya secara sopan,

"Soal Taehyun, aku yang akan bayar." ucap Beomgyu, "dia itu selalu bersikap sok jagoan tanpa diminta."

"Tapi kau menangis saat kuberi makanan titipan Taehyun tadi—itu karena aku sedang terlalu emosional. Lupakan saja, itu bukan aku."

Hueningkai terbahak keras, derai tawanya memantul pada angin dan anak itu terlihat indah disirami matahari yang terbenam. "Ternyata kau tidak sepayah yang kukira.'

"Memang. Taehyun lebih payah daripada aku."

Hueningkai tertawa sekali lagi, "maksudku, kukira kau tidak akan mau bicara pada siapapun kecuali Taehyun."

Beomgyu menyernyit, "bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah bersama orang lain kecuali Taehyun, Gyu." ujar Hueningkai tenang, "wajar kalau aku berpikir begitu."

Beomgyu terhenyak, ia tak membalas apa-apa lagi. Diajaknya Hueningkai kembali ke pusat perkemahan untuk makan malam. Hueningkai menurut, mengekorinya.

Yang tidak Beomgyu duga adalah tatkala ia hendak mengambil porsi makan malamnya bersama Hueningkai, seorang anak tingkat satu bernama Kim Seungmin menerobos kerumunan untuk memberitahunya bahwa _tim ekspedisi sudah kembali ke perkemahan. Dengan total pasukan yang berkurang jauh daripada saat mereka pergi._

* * *

Mungkin seperti yang Beomgyu katakan, kemenangan tidak sebanding dengan nyawa. Pasukan Taehyun tak selalu akan menang di penyusupan dan peperangan. Seperti saat ini. Para tentara dipukul mundur karena kalah jumlah dan tenaga. Taehyun salah satu yang turut menerima cap kekalahan itu.

Taehyun tidak terluka terlalu parah, mungkin karena baju zirah yang dipakainya dan ia selalu menyerang dengan kaki yang mengendap-endap. Licik dan gesit seperti rubah. Hanya beberapa lebam dan sayatan kecil yang tak terlalu parah.

Tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya, tidak dengan para pimpinannya.

Taehyun melihat jelas rekan-rekannya terbujur kaku atau tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah yang dikotori darah dan debu. Beberapa telah berpulang, beberapa sekarat, beberapa terluka parah. Taehyun tidak bisa memedulikan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan rekan-rekan yang bahkan tak dikenalnya dengan baik. Beomgyu berkata, _semua orang boleh mati kecuali Taehyun_. Dan Taehyun dalam hati mengiyakan. Jika ia bersikap altruis dan mencoba menolong orang lain lebih dari ia mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, celaka akan menjemputnya.

Taehyun berjingkat dengan hati-hati tanpa suara dan mencoba membawa dirinya sendiri kembali ke perkemahan dengan utuh. _Ada Beomgyu yang menunggunya_. Tujuannya hanya itu.

Tapi merunduk dan mencoba menyelamatkan Brigadir Jenderal Choi yang kehilangan kaki kirinya, ditimbun reruntuhan dan puing-puing bangunan, _di luar apa yang dikehendakinya_. Yeonjun mengerang, tak pernah satu kalipun Taehyun saksikan Yeonjun, pemimpin mereka, orang yang mereka hormati, _menjadi selemah dan se-tak berdaya ini._ Taehyun terperangah melihat bibirnya yang menitihkan darah dan pria itu terlihat meregang nyawa. Mengais napasnya setengah mati dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Brigadir Choi, anda bisa mendengar suara saya, Pak?" Taehyun meraih tubuh Yeonjun mendekat. Mendengar napasnya yang begitu pelan dan detak jantungnya yang terlalu lambat. Taehyun kali pertamanya merasa panik karena ada orang yang tengah berdiri di ambang hidup dan mati yang tidak jelas. Memikirkan Brigadir Jenderal itu adalah sosok yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan rekan dan atasannya yang lain. Memikirkan Choi Yeonjun yang telah kehilangan suaminya, impiannya dan pilar-pilar hidupnya selama ini.

"Taehyun, larilah." ujar Yeonjun di sela napasnya yang nyaris terputus dan sakit tak tertahankan yang menjera sekujur jasad. "Aku sudah tidak mungkin diselamatkan. Maka kau, yang masih baik-baik saja ini, harus pergi dan menyelamatkan diri. Jangan membuang waktumu sia-sia untuk menyelamatku,"

"Pak—sebentar, jangan potong ucapanku." Yeonjun terlihat kian menyedihkan karena ia berusaha bersikap tegar diantara bibirnya yang getir dan wajahnya yang pasi. "Taehyun, setelah kau pergi dari sini, bebaskanlah dirimu sendiri. Bawa Beomgyu, bawa anakku, pergi."

Taehyun nyaris melontarkan butir pertanyaannya jika tak mengingat titah atasannya tadi. Telinganya dibuka lebar mendengar kata-kata Yeonjun secara atentif.

Yeonjun makin sulit buka suara. Ia bicara dengan tempo yang lebih lambat dan volume yang sangat pelan. Walau sejujurnya situasi itu sangat menegangkan dan bukan tempat yang sesuai untuk bicara lambat begini, angin yang dingin berembus menerpa tengkuk dengan rasa kekhawatiran, bunyi langkah kaki dan tembakan serta erangan masih terdengar di mana-mana, berceceran seperti darah yang tertumpah. Namun Taehyun dan Yeonjun memilih untuk menuntaskan pembicaraan itu sampai habis.

"Taehyun, cara hidup seharusnya tidak begini," Yeonjun terisak. Hujan terbendung pada permukaan pipinya yang kusam. Suaranya parau dan rikuh. Taehyun tak pernah sekalipun saksikan beliau menangis dan hanya bisa terpaku.

"Kita memang terjajah, kita memang dihancurkan. Bermukim dari satu kawasan ke kawasan lainnya demi mencari tempat teraman. Tetapi, mengapa, mengapa harus kita yang turut menyusup dan memicu perang dengan negara lain dengan alasan bertahan hidup?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Taehyun. Tidak mengerti. Aku mengabdi hidupku di militer hingga akhir hayatku seperti ini namun pada akhirnya, aku tidak mengabdi kepada siapapun, Taehyun. Aku hanya memasung diriku sendiri dan menyuruh diriku tunduk terhadap penindasan."

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan negeriku hancur, aku sudah pernah merasakan pahitnya kehilangan, aku sudah pernah sekarat. Aku paham semua rasanya. Sekarang mengapa aku yang _mencuri_ kebebasan orang lain?"

Yeonjun menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dan menahan suara tangisnya yang tersedu sedan. Tangannya terangkat dan _meninju_ Taehyun yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan. Taehyun mundur menjauhi Yeonjun dengan pipi yang lebam, masih tak mampu mencerna situasi,

"Pak—pergi, Taehyun. _Lari_."

Di detik itu Taehyun sadar bahwa ada Beomgyu yang menunggunya di perkemahan, ada Beomgyu yang ia tak dengar kabarnya dari tiga hari lalu. Taehyun tersuruk di tanah dan otomatis seluruh pakaiannya kotor. Merasa terpecah dua karena ia pun begitu ingin menyelamatkan Yeonjun. Pria itu revolusioner, bijaksana dan kata-katanya memuat arti kebebasan yang sebenarnya—hal yang Taehyun salah artikan selama ini—namun reruntuhan yang menimpa kaki Yeonjun jelas bukan hal yang mudah dienyahkan, Taehyun bisa tertangkap. Taehyun bisa mati. Dan Beomgyu tak lagi memiliki arti jika Taehyun binasa.

Yeonjun terlihat gusar dan dipenuhi angkara, tangannya meraih tanah basah yang bisa dijangkaunya lalu melemparkannya kepada Taehyun. Taehyun bisa melihat jelas ada air mata yang berkumpul di mata Yeonjun, namun pria itu, seorang ayah, seorang suami, seorang brigadir jenderal yang berpengaruh—dengan penuh _keberanian_ di tengah lumpuhnya berteriak sekuat tenaga, "KUBILANG LARI, TENTARA BAJINGAN! ADA ORANG YANG MENUNGGUMU PULANG!"

Yeonjun menangis lebih kuat hingga wajahnya memerah, tapi ia tetap bisu dan Taehyun pun merasakan ada yang tertumpah dari ekor matanya ketika ia memutar badannya dan lari secepat yang ia bisa. _Berlari karena itu keinginan terakhir Brigadir Jenderalnya yang harus ia laksanakan sehormat-hormatnya. Berlari karena nyawanya dan raganya yang sekarang ada ialah bentuk keberanian Yeonjun untuk menyelamatkannya_. Ia meninggalkan hari kemarin mengenai suaminya, meninggalkan putri semata wayangnya, mencopot jabatan dan harga dirinya untuk berkata sejujur-jujurnya kepada anak buahnya, untuk _setidaknya_ menyelamatkan satu nyawa rekannya di bawah medan perang ini.

Taehyun melompat naik secepat kilat ke dalam van pengangkut dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang begitu ia mendapat posisi duduk. Mengawasi apa yang tertinggal di belakangnya dan yang ia lihat hanya bara api, merah membakar dan lidahnya menggeliat. Merenggut nyawa Yeonjun yang masih tersisa lumpuh di bawah reruntuhan bangunan. _sepersekian detik saja Yeonjun telat menyuruhnya pergi, ia akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan pria itu._

Taehyun untuk pertama kalinya menangisi orang yang bukan Beomgyu. Memikirkan Yeonjun yang hanya nama dan anaknya dan kata-katanya dan Beomgyu. Beomgyu selalu memintanya untuk mundur dari militer, barangkali, sedikit saja, Beomgyu lebih paham mengenai kemanusiaan dan kebebasan yang dikehendakinya daripada Taehyun.

Rinai membasahi tanah. Rekan-rekannya tak peduli tentang basah, hanya kekalahan yang mereka dapati di tangan hari ini. Hujan itu seperti menghapus jejak darah dan semua kekejian yang membentuk jejak kaki pada bumi pertiwi hari ini. Taehyun menundukkan kepala, air matanya mengalir lebih deras hingga tersamarkan dengan air hujan.

 _Pertiwi, putramu ini kalah. Beomgyu, sahabat yang paling kau cinta ini hanyalah bajingan tak berperikemanusiaan_. Taehyun selama ini begitu mengidamkan _kebebasan_ , begitu memuja kemenangan dan pengabdiannya tanpa pernah benar-benar mengerti apa definisi sebenarnya dari kebebasan. Apa gunanya ia mempelajari cara memakai senjata tumpul dan senjata api kalau ia bahkan masih membiarkan dirinya sendiri dijajah?

 _Pertiwi, putramu ini pengecut. Pertiwi, putramu lari dari jalan yang seharusnya. Beomgyu, bentalamu ini kriminal. Beomgyu, kita_ _berdua sama-sama kriminal._

* * *

Taehyun pulang dan membiarkan tubuhnya diisi bertangki-tangki penyesalan dan kehilangan. Beomgyu menangis menjerit-jerit melampiaskan cemas dan takutnya selama ini ketika sahabatnya kembali dengan selamat. Beomgyu berlari hingga nyaris tersuruk, tak peduli zirah Taehyun akan mengotori kemeja putihnya, merengkuhnya dan menjaga Taehyun aman di dalam dekapan tangannya.

Taehyun melepas sarung tangannya, membalas pelukan Beomgyu yang masih menangis. Tak lama kemudian tangannya digunakan untuk menangkup wajah Beomgyu. Diciumi sekujur wajah sahabatnya itu mulai dari kening, kelopak matanya yang basah, hidung, pipi, pelipis sampai dagu. Beomgyu tertegun melihat air bermuara dari mata Taehyun.

"Beomgyu, Brigadir Jenderal Choi _gugur_."

Beomgyu tak bisa berkata apa-apa, namun melihat Taehyun yang menangis sampai seperti ini, ia yakin terjadi sesuatu sebelum malaikat kematian menjemput Choi Yeonjun. Taehyun menarik napasnya sekali lagi, bahunya gemetar ketika ia menghela. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Beomgyu dengan yakin,

Beomgyu masih memandanginya dengan matanya yang penuh emosi seperti debur ombak. Taehyun tersenyum dan menariknya dalam pelukan sekali lagi,

"Hidupku, aku yang masih ada sampai di sini adalah bentuk keberanian dari Brigadir Jenderal Choi. Beliau sama sekali tak bersikap egois dan memintaku menyelamatkan kakinya yang hancur tertimpa reruntuhan. Dia menyuruhku lari, aku menurutinya. Ketika aku sampai di mobil pengangkut dan kutengok ke belakang, cuma ada api dari bahan peledak, Beomgyu."

"Sepersekon itu. Kalau dia tak memaksaku untuk lari. Aku akan turut tertelan api juga."

Beomgyu menangis di bahu Taehyun. Melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pemuda itu lebih erat. Ia pernah bilang bahwa semua orang boleh binasa kecuali Taehyun. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa kehilangan Choi Yeonjun yang begitu altruis dan berjiwa besar akan terasa semenyedihkan ini.

"Maafkan aku, maaf..."

"Jangan minta maaf," ujar Taehyun. "Hal terakhir yang disampaikan beliau adalah untuk pergi dari militer. Berhenti menjadi pihak yang terpasung dan berhenti merampas milik orang lain." Taehyun menarik Beomgyu dari bahu untuk menatap wajahnya yang digenangi air mata,

" _Kita akan mundur dari militer_ ,"

Beomgyu terperangah, bibirnya membuka tak percaya pada Taehyun.

"Kita akan mengundurkan diri lalu lari sejauh mungkin. Mungkin tidak sekarang, barangkali tidak semudah itu. Namun kelak kita akan melakukannya,"

"Sudah cukup selama ini kau makan tanpa kehendak sendiri, tidak bisa membaca buku dan mengenyam pendidikan yang layak, pula kita merampas kebebasan orang lain dengan kemungkinan binasa yang terlalu tinggi." Taehyun berujar, mengusap kepala Beomgyu penuh sayang. "Bukankah semuanya sudah cukup? Selama ini kita mengabdi untuk memasung diri sendiri. Kalaupun kita terbunuh nanti,"

"Setidaknya kita sudah pernah mengecap kebebasan sebelum kita mati,"

"Dengan begitu aku tidak akan menyesal sama sekali."

Beomgyu mengusap air matanya, diam namun mengangguk. Jemarinya meremat lengan Taehyun lebih erat. Mereka akan hidup, napas Beomgyu tercekat karena untuk pertama kali mereka akan berjuang atas nama diri sendiri, bukan sebagai abdi negara. _Mereka akan bertahan. Akan bebas. Akan hidup._

Taehyun, Beomgyu dan Soobin, putri Brigadir Jenderal Choi satu-satunya, akan bebas suatu saat nanti. Itu terdengar seperti janji yang tidak akan dihindari.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> also you can scream at me on my twitter @adrastheasy <3


End file.
